


In an Alarming Sort of Way

by eaivalefay



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're going to..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In an Alarming Sort of Way

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/noagirl/profile)[**noagirl**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/noagirl/). A belated birthday gift. *grin* I hope you like it (2 of 3)!

"You're going to teach?"

"Yes."

"... _you're_ going to teach?"

" _Yes._ "

"You're going to teach _children_?"

" _What_ is so difficult to believe about that?"

"You. Teaching. It's mind-numbing in an alarming sort of way."

He scowled, "I've wanted to teach for years, brat. I'll thank you to keep your uninformed opinions to yourself."

"You asked for my opinion, Tom!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you just lost patience with me and I'll have you know kids are worse than I am." Harry heard something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. "Shut up, Tom---kids are too worse than me."

"That is debatable." Voldemort said dryly.

"Bastard." Harry muttered. There was a pause before he broke the silence. "...so, _you're_ going to _teach_ at _Hogwarts_?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. " _Yes_."

"For some reason I don't see Headmistress McGonagall allowing that."

Voldemort smirked, "She wasn't given much choice."

"Typical."  
-


End file.
